The invention relates to marine propulsion device power steering systems, and more particularly to arrangements for pumping hydraulic fluid to marine propulsion device power steering systems.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ INVENTOR NUMBER ISSSUED ______________________________________ Mueller, et al. 2,447,958 Aug. 24, 1948 Mitchell 2,254,380 Sept. 2, 1941 Koch 2,234,917 March 11, 1941 Watson 2,172,230 Sept. 5, 1939 Hunter 1,963,913 June 19, 1934 Boyer 395,208 Dec. 25, 1888 Rahlson 3,026,738 March 27, 1962 Williams, et al. 3,015,965 Jan. 9, 1962 Colden 2,633,030 March 31, 1953 Emmons 2,610,040 Sept. 9, 1952 Herman 2,585,315 Feb. 12, 1952 Pichl 4,119,054 Oct. 10, 1978 Brown, et al. 4,300,872 Nov. 17, 1981 Engstrom 3,781,137 Dec. 25, 1973 Ziegler 3,250,240 May 10, 1966 Horning 3,148,657 Sept. 15, 1964 Masaoka 3,570,465 Mar. 16, 1971 Horn 3,933,114 Jan. 20, 1976 Hiroshi Tado 3,493,081 Feb. 3, 1970 Tado, et al. 3,380,443 April 30, 1968 A. S. Bosma 2,496,434 Feb. 7, 1950 Struttmann et al. 4,489,475 Dec. 25, 1984 Hager 4,351,636 Sept. 28, 1982 Jones 4,028,964 June 14, 1977 Foster 3,965,768 June 29, 1976 Castarede 3,811,333 May 21, 1974 Stanford 3,623,378 Nov. 30, 1971 Browning, Jr. 3,358,521 Dec. 19, 1967 Rivers 3,353,420 Nov. 21, 1967 Brewer 3,071,980 Jan. 8, 1963 Kremser 2,795,135 June 11, 1957 Sailer 2,739,552 March 27, 1956 Marcellis 1,847,720 March 1, 1932 Hemleb 1,520,949 Dec. 30, 1924 Courtney 1,275,398 Aug. 13, 1918 Cleves 148,808 March 24, 1874 Mitchell 80,650 Aug. 4, 1868 Hanke 4,226,133 Oct. 7, 1980 James, et al. 3,296,878 Jan. 10, 1968 Hanke 3,122,028 Feb. 25, 1964 Zatko 3,107,545 Oct. 22, 1963 Tann 3,034,366 May 15, 1962 Firth, et al. 3,027,773 April 3, 1962 Pilsner 2,641,981 June 16, 1953 Fuchslocher 2,555,189 May 29, 1951 Ballard 2,502,243 March 28, 1950 Carlson 2,480,222 Aug. 30, 1949 McKinney 2,898,896 Aug. 11, 1959 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patents: French Pat. No. 1,355,122; British Pat. Nos. 1,405,712; 589,987.